Sound and Fury
by Magical Mistress Sarai
Summary: Based upon the tragedy of Macbeth - Sasuke and Naruto are heroes, but, when a fateful encounter informs them both of how the future will unfold, Sasuke unleashes a bloody plan to claim the title of Hokage, all in order to protect the person dearest to his heart. Will he be successful, or will Sasuke's ambition lead him to destroy everything he wishes to protect? SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Sound and Fury  
**-Based upon _Macbeth_ by Shakespeare-

**Prologue**

The highest point of the world, the mountain known as the Crest of Heaven, is a place very few have tread, and no mortal feet have ever touched that sacred rock. It is a place of convergence, where gods and demons meet, where energy and nothingness combine, and where currently a storm was brewing.

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed the sky, bringing faint bursts of illumination to the dark, irascible clouds that blotted the stars from sight.

There upon the Crest of Heaven, hidden from all yet able to see everything, three figures emerged from the shadows, converging upon a bonfire that lit up the side of the mountain.

The first, taller than the others and imperious in her bearing, was a dark-skinned woman with crimson eyes and a feral face. She wore clothes of tattered animal hides, and behind her swung nine tails of golden fur stained with blood, constantly moving about as if they had minds of their own.

"When shall we three meet again," she purred, "In thunder, lightning… or in rain?"

"When the hell fires have all burned out," the second figure spoke. She was a thin, lithe creature with dark skin, like charcoal yet still somehow pale. She had eyes black as night, with no white visible, and, rather than clothes, billowing flames of dark fire, purple and black, clung to her form and danced across her skin.

"When the battle's won without a doubt," the third figure spoke, stepping into the firelight. This creature was covered from head to toe in tiny, metallic colored scales—copper, gold, and bronze—all of which shimmered in the dancing light of the fire. Her hair was composed of spines, like a porcupine, all layered over one another and hung in a shaggy mane just above her shoulders. She had amber colored irises and her face showed no emotion, harsh and stoic like the statue she appeared to be.

"Where has thou been, Shukaku?" the first questioned, grinning madly.

"Killing swine," the golden woman replied, her voice harsh like metal striking metal.

"And you Amaterasu?"

"None of your business, Kyuubi," the dark-fire woman smirked.

The nine-tailed woman bristled, but her mad smile never faltered, "I ran across a ninja's wife with chestnuts on her lap. 'Give me one?' I asked politely. 'Back off, demon!' that foul-mouthed woman cried."

With her crimson eyes sparkling, Kyuubi stalked around the fire, looking into its depths at something far beyond her sight. "Her husband to the desert's gone… a very important mission. I think some retribution is at hand, if you will lend me your permission?" She cocked her head, eyeing her sisters curiously.

"I'll give you a flame," Amaterasu grinned, holding out a handful of dark fire.

Kyuubi snatched it up, a hungry look in her eyes, "You're too kind."

"And I the sand…" Shukaku whispered. All around her the earth seemed to vibrate and shudder in anticipation.

"The rest I already have in hand," Kyuubi chuckled, holding out a small object in her other hand, her clawed fingers grasping it with surprisingly delicate grace.

"Show me!" Amaterasu looked on with widened eyes. "Show me!"

"Here I have an ANBU's thumb, killed as homeward he did come," Kyuubi tossed it into the flames, "And as my price, I'll take a life… and teach that hag once called a wife!"

"Sister thou art cruel," Amaterasu chuckled, watching as Kyuubi tossed her darkness into the burning pyre, the flames roared growing ever higher.

"That human is nothing but a fool," Shukaku murmured, "Is she really worth the time?"

"Time?" Kyuubi pondered. "Perhaps… perhaps not, but it really matters naught." She crouched, grabbing up a handful of sand from the earthen floor, tossing it to the flames. The fire roared loudly, and then the night went silent. "Peace! The charm's wound up."

Amaterasu cocked her head, listening to a faint noise reverberating in the distance. "Sisters…. I hear drums."

"Yes, Uchiha comes," Shukaku nodded in confirmation.

* * *

**A/N -**

**I'm going to keep this short and sweet. For my dedicated readers, my profile has information on all of my other stories (their status, updates schedules, my life choices that affect my writing) and I try to only focus on story info in these notes. So, yes, this is a new nugget of inspiration for me. I am personally doing a production of Macbeth, and while I was running lines... I got this idea for a story. Hopefully people are interested in it.**

**Things you need to know: This is an AU story, in the sense that certain choices and decisions have altered the ninjaverse. These things will be made clear as the story progresses. Also, so there is no confusion, this is a YAOI story. There will be boy x boy romance. I don't write smut, so you won't have to avert your eyes if that is your fear. This story is also based off of a work of Shakespeare, so there will be times where some things look familiar (if you are a theater/literature buff) but I promise that I have changed the ending. I can't have people going and reading Macbeth and learning what is going to happen (though you should read Macbeth because it is an amazing tragedy). This story is going to be a romance/tragedgy, so... character deaths will happen.**

**That's about it. I'm putting this prologue out and seeing if I get any sort of reaction. I have a few chapters already written, so I'll post quickly if I get enough reviews/feedback.**

**My writing is funded by your reviews.**


	2. Act 1, Scene 1 and 2

**Chapter 1**

"What bloody man is that?" the Sandaime Hokage rushed onto the field, followed by several of his retainers. "Can he report?"

"Yessir," the injured man groaned pulling himself up onto his feet to stand before his leader. Hiruzen Sarutobi was a great man, a wise leader, and he had been a source of inspiration and strength for all of the ninja who had been fighting during the last battle.

"What is your name, boy?" the Hokage asked gently.

"Inuzuka, sir," the ninja bowed. "Kiba Inuzuka."

"And how goes the battle?"

"The villainous Uchiha Madara came at us with superior numbers," Kiba growled, "and he was aided by that traitorous bastard Danzo!"

There was a murmur of discontent among the gathered shinobi. Danzo Shimura had been the Hokage's advisor for many years.

"We stood our ground, outnumbered though we were," Kiba smirked, "But with Sasuke and Naruto to lead us we had no fear."

"Such valiant shinobi have never lived," the Hokage nodded, smiling.

"We pushed back their forces, and then before I even realized it, Naruto had confronted Dazno, and cleaved him from his stomach to his head in a single stroke; meanwhile Sasuke confronted his uncle, and after a bloody confrontation Madara's head was separated from his shoulders!"

"Then it is over?" another shinobi spoke up.

"That's what we thought," Kiba growled, "But then that madman, Kabuto, showed up with an army of the undead! More enemies than I could count."

"Sasuke and Naruto," the Hokage frowned, "Where they not frightened?"

"Do you even know those two?" Kiba scoffed. "They relished the fight! They went headlong into it, like two charging dragons! After hours of confrontation, Kabuto was apprehended and the victory was ours!"

"This news is just what I was hoping to hear," the Hokage sighed with relief. "Kakashi!"

"Yes?" a silver haired ninja appeared in a puff of smoke. His face was covered from the nose down by a black mask, and his left eyes was covered by his headband.

"I want you to go at once to Naruto and Sasuke. Bring them to me so that I may personally congratulate them," the Hokage reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll. "Give this to Sasuke. For his assistance in his matter has been invaluable, and I wish for him to be rewarded for his deeds."

Kakashi's visible eye raised, "And Naruto?"

"I'm afraid the village is still not ready to accept him just yet," the Hokage frowned. "Placing him at any higher station would only create more conflict, and I wish for us to find peace, if but for a moment."

* * *

"Hey! Sasuke," Naruto called out, "Why does it have to be such a nasty day? Couldn't it like… not rain? I mean, how are we supposed to celebrate a victory when it's raining?"

"Hn," Sasuke responded. He ran a hand through his dark, midnight hair, brushing his rogue bangs out of his face. The rain really was quite bothersome, though there was also something peaceful about walking home to Konoha during a shower. Sasuke suspected Naruto's presence had something to do with it, but he would never mention such a thing to the blonde.

"How long until we get to—" Naruto stopped mid-sentence.

Sasuke turned to look at his companion, to find out what had interrupted Naruto's train of thought.

The blonde was looking down the path, his eyes fixated on something. Those beautiful, azure eyes were something Sasuke had come to appreciate over the many years. Naruto could do anything with those eyes. In fact, Sasuke would not be here today where it not for the strength, warmth, and purity that rested within the sapphire depths of Naruto's gaze, a gaze that Sasuke always wanted to be looking at him.

So why was Naruto looking somewhere else, and why were his eyes slowly getting to be the size of donuts?

"What the heck are those?" Naruto muttered, pointing down the path.

Looking down the path, Sasuke finally saw what had grabbed Naruto's attention, and he had to agree… it was shocking. The raven had to use every ounce of his Uchiha stoicism to prevent his own eyes from growing wide with shock.

There, standing in the middle of their path, blocking the way forward, were three of the most bizarre women Sasuke had ever witnessed. The one in the middle was the tallest, and she had dark, tan skin and frightening eyes the color of fire and blood, but these were not her shocking features. No, what was shocking was that she had nine, long tails that twisted and flowed out behind her, framing her body and the other two women that stood on her left and right.

The woman on the right was shorter than the nine-tailed woman by about a head, and she had dark skin, like shadows, and her naked form was covered with dancing purple and b lack fire. Sasuke thought that she would incinerate there on the spot, but the flames only licked across the woman's form, causing no damage whatsoever.

The final figure, the woman on the left, was like a bronze statue. She was unmoving, unflinching, and Sasuke couldn't even tell if she was breathing. The only sign that the creature was alive was her eyes. Those emotionless, amber colored orbs were followed Sasuke's ever movement, watching him with analytical intention.

"Eh… Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, scratching the back of his head to show his confusion. "Are these things real? I mean, they look like girls, y'know… but they're so weird."

"Demons," Sasuke growled, reaching for his weapon. His hand closed around the hilt of his sword, and immediately the familiar grip gave him comfort.

"Peace!" the tall woman in the center called out. "Hail, Sasuke, last of the Uchiha!"

"Hail, Sasuke, leader of the Root!" the dark woman cried.

"Hail, Sasuke, who will be Hokage hereafter!" the bronze statue intoned. Her monolithic voice echoing through the valley.

"What?!" Naruto gaped. "Why is this bastard gonna be Hokage! I'm supposed to be Hokage!"

"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke snapped, chastising Naruto under his breath. Something about these women was bothering him. How did they know who he was, and what were they talking about? With a sigh, Sasuke turned his back on the trio of demons and looked up at the stormy sky. Hokage? Could it be possible? If he were Hokage, then Sasuke would be able to change everything. He could force the village to accept Naruto, he could change the laws to allow Sasuke to pursue Naruto, and he could finally get rid of Sakura and their annoying arranged marriage. So what if he had to continue the Uchiha bloodline?

If he were to become Hokage, then Sasuke could find another way to continue his family line… one that included Naruto.

"Yo, Teme? Earth to Sasuke?" Naruto bounded over to the raven and tapped him on the forehead. "You in there? You don't really believe these women do you? I mean, come one! I'm gonna be Hokage! You know this!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Was the blonde really that oblivious? Could Naruto truly not see how much the villagers of Konoha still hated him? Naruto would never become Hokage, because the village would never be able to put aside their hatred and insecurity… not unless someone forced them to do so.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. Apparently Sasuke was taking a vacation in silent, brooding, bastard land. This meant that no matter how much Naruto pestered him, Sasuke wasn't going to speak until he was done with said vacation. Not liking how everyone ignoring him, Naruto turned his attention towards the three women. Perhaps they could be pestered into talking?

"Hey! Baa-chans!" Naruto shouted, running over to the trio. "Why did you say that Sasuke was gonna be Hokage? What about me?"

"Hail!" the nine-tailed woman shouted.

"Hail!" the dark woman cried.

"Hail!" the statuesque woman whispered.

"Hail, Naruto, not so great as Sasuke… but much greater!" the nine-tailed woman began to circle the blonde, looking at him with a predatory gleam in her crimson eyes. She had always found the blonde boy to be interesting, and if she were to be honest (but only for a moment) Kyuubi would tell anyone that Naruto was her favorite.

"Heh! At least someone know it," Naruto smirked, looking back towards Sasuke for a reaction, but the Uchiha was still staring off into space.

"Hail, Naruto, not so happy… yet much happier than the Uchiha!" the dark woman grinned, joining the nine-tailed woman as they both began to circle the blonde, one going clockwise and the other countering.

"Wha?" Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Hail, Naruto, thou shall have a line of Kages… thought thou shall never be one!" the bronze skinned woman spoke, her voice driving her words home like a blacksmith's hammer upon an anvil… sharp, strong, and monotonous.

"What?!" Naruto was getting angry. How dare they tell him that he would never be Hokage.

"All hail, Naruto and Sasuke!" the crimson eyed woman stopped directly in front of Naruto, freezing him in place with her gaze.

"All hail, Sasuke and Naruto!" the dark woman stopped to Naruto's left,

"Sasuke and Naruto… All hail!" the bronze woman stopped on Naruto's right.

The three women formed a triangle around the confused blonde, and the all raised their hands to the sky, letting out a scream of laughter from their lips. The lightning in the sky above them flashed brightly, blinding anyone in the valley; the thunder roared like a cannon blast, deafening anyone who could hear; and then the sky cleared and the rain stopped.

Sasuke blinked several times, forcing his eyes to adjust so that he could see. He had one question that needed to be asked, "Wait! Stay demons!" But as he looked around the clearing…

They had vanished.

Naruto stood still in the exact same spot where the women had left him. The blonde wasn't moving, and Sasuke was afraid that Naruto wasn't breathing either. Panicking, afraid that the demons might have attacked Naruto, Sasuke rushed over to him.

The raven grabbed Naruto by his shoulders, spinning the blond around to look at him, and Sasuke saw blue. Those deep, blue eyes of Naruto's that were generally so happy were now filled with tears.

Naruto was rigid, unmoving, and unblinking because he knew that if he so much as flinched; then those tears were going to fall, unbidden, and he would embarrass himself in front of Sasuke, the one person who Naruto desperately needed to acknowledge and respect him.

"Hey," Sasuke said gently. "You know that was just complete rubbish… right?"

"Yeah," Naruto muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Right?" Sasuke asked, his voice much sterner this time.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke serious face, and he cracked a half-way, lopsided grin. "Yeah! Who in their right minds would ever let _you_ be Hokage?"

"There we go," Sasuke smirked.

"Hmph!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Those weird women…"

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "Weird…"

They continued walking, the two of them starting to joke about what they had witness. Naruto poked fun at Sasuke for being a heartless bastard that could never handle the job of being Hokage, and Sasuke jibed Naruto for being a space case who couldn't possibly be greater than the last of the Uchihas.

They were pulled out of their comfortable routine when Naruto sensed an approaching chakra signature, "Who's there?!" He and Sasuke went back- to-back, prepared for any attack that may be coming.

"Easy there," a familiar voice chuckled. It was quickly followed by a puff of smoke, and a ninja with spikey, silver hair appeared next to them.

"Kakashi!" Naruto grinned, lunging at his former teacher and giving him a hug. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am," Kakashi smiled. Even though the action was hidden by his mask, Naruto could always tell when Kakashi was smiling.

"Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked, his happiness giving way to a more serious tone.

"There were many casualties," Kakashi bowed his head as he remembered reading the death reports, "But your friends are safe, and so it the Hokage."

"That's good news."

"It gets better," Kakashi's eyes sparkled. "Thanks to the two of you, the war is over."

"Really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. To his knowledge, the rest of Akatsuki were still at large.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "Ninja teams from Suna and Konoha were able to merge with forces from the other villages. All targets have been annihilated or captured. Executions will begin tomorrow."

"So it's really over," Sasuke breathed. He'd been fighting for so long that he didn't even know what it would feel like to stop, to not have to watch out or be prepared for the next skirmish.

"Holy cow!" Naruto jumped up in the air and cheered. "That means we can stay home this time!"

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "They Hokage himself asked me to escort the two of you back to Konoha. There is going to be a feast in your honor."

There was another cheer from Naruto and the blonde started bouncing down the trail, excitedly listing off all the different kinds of ramen he was going to ask for.

Sasuke was left standing next to Kakashi, and he decided that he would rather be walking with Naruto. Turning his back on his former master, the raven prepared to leave, so he was surprised when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

With a raised eyebrow, Sasuke slowly turned around to acknowledge Kakashi, "What?"

The silver haired jounin pulled a sealed scroll out of his vest pocket and handed it to the raven without a word.

"What's this?" Sasuke frowned, opening the document. It only took him a few seconds to read the contents… and what the scroll told him was absolutely mind blowing. "Why?"

"The Hokage wants you to be rewarded for making the right decisions," Kakashi said. Something about the older man's tone was harsh, almost disapproving.

Sasuke looked back towards his blonde friend, "What about Naruto?"

"I think you know the answer to that…" Kakashi said bitterly. There was that tone again, and Sasuke knew what it meant. Kakashi felt that Naruto deserved to be rewarded.

The raven couldn't disagree. Naruto was the only reason that Sasuke had stayed in Konoha. Three years ago, Sasuke had been ready to betray his village, to leave everything behind as he went in search of revenge. Naruto had found him, fought with him, begged and pleaded with Sasuke to stay. Sasuke had refused, he had beaten Naruto and he was about to kill the blonde… when those beautiful blue eyes and looked up at him, so full of pain, sorrow, and loneliness. Sasuke had been unable to harm Naruto further.

Naruto had convinced Sasuke to make the right choice… the first of many right choices.

And now Sasuke was being rewarded for those choices; choices he would never have made if not for Naruto. The irony was sickening.

"So I'm the Head of Root?" Sasuke muttered breathlessly.

"Yep." Kakashi turned and walked off in Naruto's direction, leaving the Uchiha with his thoughts.

"The head of root," Sasuke muttered to himself. "And Hokage hereafter."

That's what the demons had said. They had told him he would be the head of Root, something that Sasuke would never have asked for… something he definitely never aspired to be, and yet here it was. He had a scroll, written in the Hokage's own hand, which declared that Sasuke was have control over the largest, most comprehensive information network in the entire ninja world.

"With Root at my disposal," Sasuke smirked. "I could do anything."

Suddenly, becoming the Hokage didn't seem like such an impossible task after all.

_Just wait, Naruto_, Sasuke thought. _I'm going to make things right._

* * *

**A/N -  
**

**And I figured I would post up the first chapter.**

**My only reviewer told me that it was confusing, and for that I apologize. This story is based off of Macbeth, and so I plan on following the five act set up of said Shakespearean play. The play opens with the witches giving a rather confusing little prologue, and it was the witches that actually inspired this story. So... yes, I have decided to post this chapter so that people can have a better idea as to what is going on in the story.**

**Also, reading Macbeth wouldn't hurt. :P**

**My stories are funded by your reviews, so... please make a donation. The button is below!**


End file.
